


The Nearness of You

by N_Bennett



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Bennett/pseuds/N_Bennett
Summary: Yesterday 2/1 marked 4 years since Rooney delivered that memorable speech at the Santa Barbara International Film Festival.  Cate and Rooney went on the create something beautiful together.





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Cate and Rooney enjoyed their day wherever they were...

_New York, 1957_

     The rain fell in a great torrent outside as the young petite woman stood with clenched hands as the large drops pelted the windows. The wind had picked up and Therese could scarcely see more than a foot beyond the sheets of rain. It had become routine for her to wait for Carol every evening until she arrived home. It was not uncommon for the younger woman to frequently worry about Carol and she always made an effort to call if she was going to be late. Today was a special day and Carol had told her that she had a made reservations at Therese’s favorite restaurant. So it caused her some anxiety when she didn’t call and she had not yet arrived home. The weather was horrible and it caused her to fret even more with all sorts of terrible scenarios crossing her mind. Therese had left work early and had taken the extra time to come home to do her hair and put on the new dress she had picked for this evening, she had even selected some lacy undergarments she knew would please Carol. So when thirty minutes turned to one hour, Therese’s anxiety threatened to turn into full-blown panic.    


     It was with relief that Therese heard the key in the door at 6:17. Therese really was working hard to become more secure in their relationship but after the hardships they endured, she still was apprehensive. Carol had never given her a reason to doubt her commitment; in fact she made it a point every day to tell her just how much she adored her. Maybe it was her history of never really feeling loved or her fear of losing Carol again, she couldn’t really say for certain. She shook her head, as if to dispel her train of thought and she went to greet Carol as she made her way in the door.

           

     Therese was a little bit surprised at the sight of Carol but also her heart seemed to swell with love. She was glad that she was home safe and appeared to be all right. She was soaking wet, the golden hair beneath her hat plastered to her face. In one hand she carried a sopping, wilted bouquet of white lilies, her favorite and the other held her coat closed. “I’m so sorry I am late Therese.” Therese made her way to Carol as she closed the door shut behind her and she practically threw herself in the taller woman’s arms, not giving a response. She was so relieved that she was home unharmed.

 

     Therese jumped back in alarm when she put her arms around Carol and heard a high-pitched yelp, when peeking out of her coat were two little black eyes staring at her. She looked up at Carol questioningly. Carol took off her coat all the while holding an equally wet tiny ball of black fur.

 

     “Darling, I was just leaving work, on my way to hail a cab when I heard whimpering coming from nearby. She was huddled up against the curb, frightened to death. I picked her up and looked for her mother. I didn’t find her and I couldn’t very well leave her alone in the rain.”  Therese fell a little more in love with Carol in that moment with the genuine concern written on her face.

“Rindy is going to love a puppy,” was Therese’s reply as Carol handed what looked to be a little terrier weighing no more than a couple of pounds to the younger woman to hold.

 

     Carol made her way to their bedroom to change to dry clothes and she said over her shoulder, “I want you to have her. She seems to like you already, I think you should name her.” The puppy at this time had stopped whimpering and had tried to cuddle deeper in Therese’s arms. Something awakened in Therese as soon as she held the little warm body next to her. Other than Carol, she had never really loved anyone instantly and she didn’t think she was capable of it but here she was cuddling the dog closer to her body.

 

     Therese followed Carol to the bedroom and handed her a dry towel as she softly dried the wiggling dog.   Carol met her eyes in the mirror as she began to undress, “Oh, Therese, you look very nice, maybe we can still go out.”

 

     “It’s okay Carol, you’re home and we’re together that’s all that matters.” Carol was in her underwear by this time and she was drying her hair with the towel. She came up to her and kissed her on the forehead, “you never cease to surprise me, you know that?” Therese blushed and set the puppy down on the bed. Carol loved that she could still have that effect on her. The adoration she had for this woman had only intensified over these past four years and she was grateful for every single moment. She opened her arms and Therese walked in to them. Their lips met in a kiss that soon became more as Therese’s arms tightened around Carol’s waist and the shorter woman opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The kiss went on for minutes, both women knowing what each other wanted but neither of them in a particular hurry. Therese was just about to make the next move to get Carol completely naked when they both heard a bark. The puppy was not about to be ignored and had barked to get their attention, it was becoming apparent that Carol had stumbled upon a little spitfire. Carol chuckled and moved away from Therese, “it appears as if the princess wants her mama. Maybe we should all have something to eat.” Therese picked up the fur ball, nuzzled her and spoke “what do you want to eat little one?” as she walked into the kitchen deciding to order from their favorite Chinese place.

           

     It was about a couple of hours later, after they had eaten, fed the dog and had made her a little area next to the piano. The puppy had kept them busy, it took both women to bathe the bundle energy and she had not slowed down since. She currently was wrestling with one of Carol’s slippers. When Therese tried to stop her from biting it, Carol stopped her and made the excuse that she seemed to like it, she should have it. Therese just shook her head, not quite sure who was more excited about this new addition to their family.

           

     They sat together on the sofa, Therese lying in Carol’s arms watching the puppy bark, chase and play with the slipper. She had really very quickly settled in to the new environment and seemed to be enjoying her new surrounding. Therese was very content and relaxed as Carol ran her fingers slowly through her hair.

           

     Carol stood up and changed the turned on the radio to listen to one of her favorite jazz programs. Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong’s newest, _The Nearness of_ You, just began, it was one of her favorites. She walked up to Therese and offered her hand to her. Therese placed her smaller hand in Carol’s warm, strong one and stood up. Carol drew her into her arms and began to sway slowly to the music. Therese didn’t break eye contact and they looked deep into each other’s eyes as the music played. The rain outside had finally slowed and the sound of the raindrops against the window made them feel like they were in their own cocoon. Carol put her hand on Therese’s cheek, “ you don’t know how much I love you my Angel.” Therese put her hand over Carol’s and she replied with certainty, “I do and I love you very much Carol.”

“I am sorry I didn’t give you a special anniversary.”

     Therese shook her head, “this one is wonderful. Each day I get to be with you is more than I could ever want.” They both were interrupted by soft snores coming from the floor, the puppy finally falling into a deep sleep.     Therese smiled up at Carol, the dimple in her right cheek very pronounced, “thank you, I love her already.” Carol was happy and proud that she could bring so much joy to Therese after all this time together.

“Have you thought of a name?”

      Therese paused for awhile and remarked, “she sure loved it when you put on the music, I think that’s why she fell asleep so quickly. I think I’ll name her Jazz.”  
Carol looked at the sleeping dog and knew it was an unorthodox name but they didn’t exactly do anything by the book. She kissed Therese deeply in agreement and when she broke the kiss, “happy fourth anniversary, Angel. Will you love me for the rest of my life?”

     Therese shook her head with a little glint in her eyes, “no, I am going to love you for the rest of mine” as she rose on her tiptoes to finish what they started earlier in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the way these two spent their 4th Anniversary.  
> I wrote this in memory of my own ❤️Jazz 2001-2018❤️


End file.
